


Aftermath

by Sara_Ellison



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Ellison/pseuds/Sara_Ellison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock figures out a way to prevent the events of "Amok Time" from happening again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2007, edited in 2008...I'm not sure if the quality of my writing has improved or declined since then, but it is what it is.

He entered my quarters as I was preparing for bed. I looked at him questioningly, wondering what he wanted from me, but he did not speak. He merely leaned against the bulkhead, his face unreadable as always. I shrugged and ignored him as I continued to undress.

Finally he spoke. "It was not polite of you to deceive me," he said. It was impossible to tell, from his voice or his expression, what he was thinking.

"Yeah?" I pulled my uniform shirt over my head. "You'd have killed him if I hadn't done it, and then where would you be?"

"Most likely in prison on Starbase 64, awaiting trial," he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "It was a rhetorical question, Spock," I informed him. "Look, I'm sorry we couldn't tell you beforehand, but like I said, you'd have killed him if you didn't believe you already had!" I sat on the edge of my bed and looked up at him. "Was there something you wanted, or may I go to sleep now, sir?" I inserted a note of none-too-subtle mockery into the last word as I gazed up at him from under raised brows.

He did not answer my question directly. "Today's incident has brought to my attention certain matters," he declared.

"Oh?" I was starting to get impatient.

"Indeed," he affirmed. "As you so diligently reminded me, I could have killed the captain. I thought I had. Such an action would be unforgivable."

"Really?" I spoke with as much sarcasm as I could possibly fit into a single word.

The Vulcan did not seem to notice. "Oh yes. This situation must not be allowed to occur again. It was, regrettably, the result of a set of circumstances that could have been avoided, given adequate forethought." He moved away from the wall and stood before me. "A volcano may lie dormant for hundreds of years while pressure builds up under the crust of the planet. When it finally erupts, nothing may contain the explosion." I found myself unable to tear my eyes away from his penetrating stare. "Such eruptions are very dangerous to the lifeforms nearby, and harmful to the very structure of the volcano itself. However, a volcano that erupts more frequently will do so much less violently."

I found my mouth suddenly dry. Surely he didn't mean what I thought he meant. "Look here, Spock," I began, then trailed off as I realized I actually had no idea what to say to him.

"Doctor. Your function is to ensure the physical well-being of the crew, is it not?"

"Well, yes, but...I don't think that includes--well, this!" My face was hot. I found myself unable to hold his gaze any longer, so I closed my eyes. "Spock," I murmured, "why me?"

He was very close to me now. With my eyes still closed, I could feel his breath on my face. "The Captain is preoccupied with the women in his life. As I said, your role as medical officer makes you the logical next choice."

I could not resist such reasoning. I surrendered. It was, after all, the logical thing to do.


End file.
